


The Maze of Revelation

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, dub-con, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're a strong, independent man who's been given the ressources to take down a minotaur. But are you really strong enough to accomplish such a task?





	The Maze of Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for me on tumblr. Catch me @ monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com !

With a greatsword in one hand, you sneaked around the maze, very wary of every little sound and every flicker of the torch in your other hand.

This maze was infamous for having a violent and bloodthirsty minotaur residing in it, and you were on a mission to slaughter the beast and bring back its head for a sizeable reward. The minotaur had allegedly killed every person who had gotten lost within the maze, and very understandably, people feared it and wanted it killed.

They were scared the minotaur would one day wander outside its home and slaughter everyone in its way.

So, naturally, a reward was promised to the man or woman who could retrieve its head as a sign of its defeat. And, just as naturally, as you were a full-grown man with a history of slaughtering vile and vicious beasts, this had been brought to your attention several times.

Finally, you had gathered the courage and materials needed to take on such a beast. You had gotten a new shield – currently slung across your back –, a new sword, and plenty of rations. There was no telling how long you would be trapped within this terrifying maze; you had already spent two nights in here, and that was two nights too many.

“Come, come, come now,” you called quietly, your deep voice bouncing off the cold, slimy walls with the occasional vine and plants breaking through.

For a second, you thought you heard hooves clack against the hard and uneven floor, but when you held your breath and stood still, the sound disappeared again. You remained frozen for a long second – or maybe two – barely breathing and barely moving a muscle.

“Come now, are you a coward?” you hissed between gritted teeth and shifted the grip on your greatsword a bit, preparing to swing it in case the beast was hiding around the upcoming corner.

You silently crept up to the corner and held up your torch, trying to see around the bend, but with no such luck.

You continued for a long while, not sure how much time passed, until you became aware of a prickling sensation in the back of your neck, and you whirled around, sword held out in front of you and the torch high into the air.

You scouted ahead, through the seemingly impenetrable darkness, and saw it.

Two red eyes burning far behind you. The sound of hooves against the hard concrete floor. A loud snort, then a roar. Then, the pace of the hooves increased, and the clacking intensified.

In one swift motion, you secured the torch to the wall, grabbed the greatsword with both hands, and spread your legs to create a powerful stance.

“Come at me, I’m ready for ya!” you shouted and swung the sword, getting a feel of its weight.

Another roar, faster hoofbeats, and the flickering light revealed the shadow of the terrifying beast, until the monstrosity entered the light, and you got a proper look at it.

Standing at around eight feet tall, it was a massive beast walking on two cloven hooves, with shaggy brown fur covering its strong legs and going up to around the waist where the fur was even longer and wilder. The upper body was that of a strongly built man, and around the neck was a shaggy crown of brown fur that went down to cover the upper part of the chest. The head was dominated by two forward-thrusting horns that flanked the brows while the nose was that of a bull, complete with a big, shiny, golden ring in it. The eyes, red and glowing, had no pupils.

In its hands, it held a double-bladed greataxe with bloody edges.

As the beast came thundering towards you, you held your sword higher and felt your muscles tighten, preparing you for the inevitable fight.

A fight you were, hopefully, going to win.

Then the minotaur was close enough that the combat could begin, and the two weapons smacked together, causing sparks to fly in every direction. You almost lost control of your sword, but just barely managed to keep it in your hands – the minotaur was freakishly strong.

“Foolish human!” he snorted and made for a new swing of his axe, and you successfully ducked and then parried another swing before you jumped forward, fell on the ground, and rolled in between the powerful legs to jab at his thighs, before you hurried to your feet again, now behind the beast.

The minotaur merely snarled at your attempt of hurting it and turned around, a trail of fresh blood trickling down the thigh and getting stuck in the thick, shaggy fur.

“You think - _snort_ \- that would get me down? – _Snort_ – Think again!”

Then the beast swung the axe out at you, and though you tried to parry, you failed, your stance not strong enough, and you were forced to the ground, gritting your teeth hard together and trying your hardest to press the greataxe away from you so you could get up again.

But it was futile. The minotaur was so much stronger than you, and within seconds, the sword was forced out of your hands and the greataxe pressed against your throat.

The minotaur roared triumphantly, picked up the greatsword, and grabbed you by your short, sandy blond hair and started dragging you away.

“Where are you taking me? Why aren’t you killing me?”

The beast snorted and looked down at you, his red eyes glowing in the light from the torch it had taken from the wall.

“I don’t – _snort_ – kill you foolish humans. That wouldn’t be a lot of fun,” he answered, and he closed the question in a tone that didn’t invite to anymore questions or anymore talking.

So, you did the smart thing and shut up.

For how long you were dragged, you weren’t sure, but there came a point where you could hear other snorting and snarling and roaring, and your blood seemed to freeze in your veins.

There were more. More than just one minotaur. Maybe a whole society? A… a pack, or herd, or whatever a gathering of minotaurs was called.

“How… how many are there down here?” you asked in a feeble voice and looked up at your captor. He didn’t answer, simply chuckled – a downright frightening sound – and tugged you with him until you reached an open place with torches richly strewn across the walls and candles on tables.

Then you noticed the other minotaurs, and other humans. Men and women alike walked around, stark naked and with heavy iron collars around their necks. They all looked at the newly arrived, then at the other minotaurs who came up to you and your captor.

They had a conversation only in rumbles and snarls and snorts before one of the minotaurs – a big and brutish looking creature missing half of a horn – gestured for them to follow one of the humans.

Your captor did as asked and followed the woman – pretty and cute, with a little meat on her sides and large, plump breasts – down a corridor that lead to another open place.

In this place, there was only a pillory. Old-looking and made entirely of wood, but in very good shape, you saw as you got closer.

“Please, don’t do this,” you begged and tried to wriggle free, but the only response you got was a snort and a “I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” and you were thrown into the pillory.

The upper bar was closed firmly around your hands and neck with a loud slam, and the lock secured so you couldn’t get out.

Then the minotaur stripped you of your pants and boxers, violently tugging them down and away, and chills went up and down your spine as the chilly air hit your now exposed ass.

“Spread your legs,” the minotaur commanded.

“Please,” you begged, voice trembling and high-pitched – something you would never let yourself live down – and continued, “I’ll do anything, just not this, anything but this!”

“If you won’t listen,” the minotaur snarled and kicked your legs wide apart before kneeling behind you and grabbed your asscheeks with his big, strong hands, and started _kneading_ them.

At first, you couldn’t help but be shocked. Not by the strength, but on the contrary, shocked by the gentleness that the hands showed.

You clenched your hands into fists and curled your toes – which were still in their boots – while trying to fight what was actually a very pleasurable feeling rising in your stomach and chest.

This couldn’t be right, you were _just_ _not_ getting pleasure out of a minotaur kneading your ass!

“Please stop,” you pleaded, but the beast didn’t listen, simply kept touching and squeezing your ass. The pleasurable feeling grew stronger and stronger until you could no longer contain a stifled moan, and the minotaur snorted again.

“That didn’t take long – _snarl_ –; have you been denied sex with your human?”

“S-shut up,” you hissed and felt heat rise into your cheeks as well as a shiver running down your spine.

The minotaur, to your surprise, did comply with this order and kept squeezing and kneading your ass with his strong, warm hands.

It didn’t take long before your cock started showing interest in what was going on. And when it did, the minotaur laughed. It was a disturbing sound – loud and booming and filling up the entire room. You had been taught that it boded ill for a human when a nearby minotaur laughed, and so, prepared yourself for the worst.

But what you got was the two hands spreading your asscheeks and something _very_ wet and _very_ firm against your hole while something hot and firm poked at your asscheeks, making you inhale sharply and buck back against whatever it was that touched your hole.

“O-oh,” you breathed out, pathetically.

“You like that?” the minotaur chuckled lowly and did it again, and it didn’t take you long to realize that it was the beast’s _tongue_ that was touching you.

This, more than anything else, made you lose your mind. You tried to get out, tried to tumble over the pillory, but it was no use – the minotaur was right there to keep you in place with his massive hands and a snarl right by your ear that had you thinking otherwise.

“I don’t want this,” you said in a weak, feeble voice and tried to kick out at the minotaur, but it was no use. The beast grabbed your legs and kept them firmly in place while continuing to lick at your hole.

Slowly, your resolve broke down.

You went from not wanting it to not finding it so terribly bad to liking it to _loving_ it, and it only took the bull-human hybrid what felt like ten minutes.

This was outrageous! This could not stand! You would never be able to live with yourself knowing that you had found a minotaur’s ministrations arousing!

But alas, the minotaur kept working, kept licking your hole, and just when you thought you could maybe get used to it, the beast stopped.

“Don’t fucking---” you began, but the rest of the words died on your tongue as the creature plunged a thick, firm finger in your ass, and it’s all you could do not to whimper. In pleasure or pain, you really didn’t want to know.

It hurt for the first many seconds, but as the minotaur worked its finger deeper and started thrusting somewhat gently, you got used to the feeling, and it didn’t feel as bad.

You might even say it felt _good_.

This continued until you were breathing heavily and trembling all over, your cock fully erect and interested in your current situation. Pleasure bubbled in your chest and tugged at your stomach whenever the minotaur hit a certain spot inside you, practically making you see stars.

Whenever the minotaur managed to just brush against this spot, your whole body quivered and tensed up, and your breathing came out in sharp, needy whines.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” the minotaur snorted, and it _killed_ you how smug it sounded. No way you were going to agree with a minotaur, let alone one that was busy finger-fucking you!

“S-shut up,” you managed to pant, but the words were far less powerful than you had hoped.

The minotaur simply grunted before picking up the speed of his thrusts, sending wave after wave of pleasure through you and breaking down your resolve even further. You began moaning and whining, tried writhing in the pillory, but it was practically shaped after a human like you, so there wasn’t much wriggle-room.

You were forced to stand still and just let the minotaur do what he wanted.

Suddenly, while the minotaur was thrusting, you felt another thick finger press inside you, and once more, it burned, and the stretch was utterly painful, but the beast didn’t seem to care. If anything, he just started moving his fingers harder and faster, making your body jerk slightly with each thrust.

And just as before, as the seconds ticked by, the pain made way for pleasure, and you ended up moaning and even begging for more.

“P-please, don’t stop!” and “More, more, more!” and other such cries filled the spacious, but naked room as the minotaur thrust his fingers harder and faster and deeper inside you, occasionally curling up to rub at that heavenly spot, making you see stars again.

The minotaur chuckled – a low, grating sound deep in his chest – and pulled out his fingers, to which you whined in displeasure.

It was likely you were never going back home, so who were to say you couldn’t enjoy it while it lasted? There was no telling what gruesome things would happen once this was done.

“More, you say?” the minotaur’s voice suddenly rumbled above you, and you nodded weakly, earning a firm slap on the ass.

“Then – _snort_ – prepare yourself, ‘cause this might hurt.”

You tried to turn your head to see what he was going to do – but really, what left was there to do? Of course he was going to fuck you – but the wood of the pillory was in the way.

Instead, you felt something round against your hole, and as it pressed insistently against you, you became aware that it was also very wide.

“It’s not going to fit,” you whined, yet kept pushing back against the beast’s cock, desperate for something, anything, to fill your ass.

“We’ll make it fit,” the minotaur said and grabbed your hips tightly, nudged your legs further apart with a hoof, and pushed forward.

His cock pressed against your hole, hard and insistently, until the tip pressed inside, and the minotaur roared triumphantly before pushing hard forward to force his cock deep inside you.

Just like before, it hurt incredibly much – his cock was much thicker than his fingers – and it didn’t help when the minotaur started thrusting.

“I-I take it back, I don’t want more!”

But your plea fell on deaf ears as the minotaur kept fucking you hard and fast, his cock slamming deep inside you and doing a poor job of stimulating the special spot that made your knees weak. It bumped against it occasionally, but far from as well as the fingers had done.

Seeing as the area around the waist was covered in fur, there was no sound of skin slapping against skin, only the rough breathing and wet snarls from the minotaur leaning over you and crowding you against the pillory.

Your hands curled into fists and you bit your lower lip to try and stifle the moans that desperately pressed against your teeth. Tears started forming in the corners of your eyes, and you tried blinking them away, refusing to admit they were there and telling yourself that it was only because it hurt so much, not out of humiliation or pleasure.

But then the minotaur let go of your hip and instead grabbed your cock in a powerful grip, making you inhale sharply and release the air in a wanton moan. You pushed forward into the hand, desperate to feel pleasure again, and the beast seemed to comply – he started stroking your cock in line with the powerful thrusts. His hand completely covered your cock, and while the strokes were a tad too hard, it was better than nothing.

“F-fuck,” you panted and writhed as best you could in the pillory, now willingly spreading your legs further apart and pushing back against the minotaur’s forceful thrusts that sent shivers through your entire body and made you gasp and moan shamelessly.

The minotaur’s cock made you feel so full, almost too full, but as the minutes passed by and you got more used to the thick cock in your ass, the burning stretch became less and less intense, less and less painful, until there was only pleasure surging through your trembling body.

With each thrust, the shaggy fur tickled your ass, and with each stroke of your cock, you got closer to climax, and you felt your stomach tie itself into a knot – or so it felt – and your heart beat rapidly in your chest, almost making you feel sick. Your hands were clammy and clenched into fists, your toes curling and legs spread wide for the minotaur to fuck you deeper.

“It’s – _snort_ – not so bad now, is it?” the minotaur grunted and wrapped a powerful arm around your waist, lifting you slightly to slide deeper into you, and you couldn’t hold back a pained although wanton moan.

“More, more, please, don’t fucking stop!” you screamed, and you would give anything to reach behind you and touch the bull-human hybrid, feel the fur beneath your fingers and feel the muscles work beneath the deep brown skin.

The minotaur let go of your cock and used his now free hand to smack your ass, hard, and the sound reverberated through the room, making you yelp loudly and jerk back against the lingering hand.

His thrusts changed to rough and fast, barely leaving enough room between the thrusts for you to catch your breath, and yet you felt yourself hurl towards the edge of climax dangerously fast.

You barely had the breath to moan when you finally came, simply from the massive cock in your ass, and your mouth opened wide to utter a broken sob while your body tensed up, and it felt like you were flying.

Except for the minotaur’s cock that kept ramming deep inside you, but soon the beast, too, came, and he did so with a loud roar and cum flooding your ass. There was so much of it that you felt your stomach start to bulge, and that made you moan again, both out of arousal and out of shame. Some of it even dripped out of you, seeping down your thighs and ending in your boots.

The minotaur pressed as deep inside you as it could, grinding firmly against you before pulling back and out. The sudden emptiness made you whine pathetically, but the minotaur ran a hand through your sandy blond hair, almost affectionately.

“Don’t worry, there’s – _snort_ – other ‘taurs coming for you,” he grumbled and started walking away, just as a couple of minotaurs made their presence known.

You just managed to hear a “He’s already broken in, have fun with him,” before the two new minotaurs walked up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
